


La Petite Mort

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “Narcissa,” a soft voice soaks into her consciousness, lures her out of this ocean of serenity and makes her break the surface again.





	

**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Evanescence - Going Under  
 **Written for:[](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[ **irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)**  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _I'm dying again_  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
  
~~~  
  
Narcissa’s breath hitches in her throat as a heavy climax hits her body. She feels the blood rushing in her ears and her world turns upside down, and she doesn’t dare to breathe again. She wants to hold on to this beautiful darkness, wants to drown in it, wants to stay in this blissful oblivion and never wake up.  
  
Because then she would look into the eyes of her sister, the one who brings her pleasure she’s never known, the one who brings her suffering she’s never known.  
  
“Narcissa,” a soft voice soaks into her consciousness, lures her out of this ocean of serenity and makes her break the surface again.  
  
And there they are, the hazel eyes of Bellatrix, looking lovingly at her with a smile that melts Narcissa’s worries away.  
  
Narcissa returns the smile and takes a breath.


End file.
